


pretty girl

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: I just wanna know if you will let me be your world - Rosalie, Bella, & an undead interfering family





	pretty girl

Rosalie Hale knows she is immortal, but at this moment in time, she kind of really wants to die if that’s going to help her pseudo-family shut the hell up. She stands in the centre of the room, arms crossed, her eyes rolling so quickly they are a constant blur.

Alice was muttering something to Edward, about perhaps bringing Bella over for a sleepover. The two had become close friends over what, even to a human, would be a very short period of time. Rosalie might not have had any mind-reading or future-seeing abilities (she hated that, truth be told) but she knew when things were going to work out, and when things weren’t. If this plan those two were concocting played out, it definitely would fall into the latter category.

“No!” She snaps at Alice, eyes narrowed into her fiercest glare, “Nobody is to invite Bella Swan over to our house.” But even as she speaks, she knows her words will go unheeded.

—

Rosalie sighs as Alice fusses over her hair, her eyes, her lips. She dares claim she knows how to apply makeup better than Alice, but she would not dare say that aloud for fear of her sister’s rage. Instead she sits with a scowl, watching Alice work. “I dare say, Alice, that I am beautiful enough without makeup,” she smiles innocently as the dark-haired woman who glares at her reflection. She sighs in relief as Alice steps away from her, though immediately the emotion is replaced by nervousness as she sees the smirk on Alice’s elfin face.

“Oh, Rose,” she sings, “I can see what will happen. Edward was right, this Bella really is a special one for you.” She dances out of the room and Rosalie’s still heart drops to her stomach of acid. Oh, crap.

—

Bella Swan arrives in flannel and ripped skinny jeans, a blush on her pale cheeks and mussed-up brown hair. Her rickety old truck is parked right beside Rosalie’s, and the contrast is clear even to human eyes.

Rosalie Hale has never seen anything so beautiful.

After a split-second of realization that she should probably move, she springs into action. “Well, come in, don’t just stand there,” she says brusquely as she takes Bella’s hat and hangs it up. “Alice! Bella’s arrived!” She offers Bella a smile that is more kindness than threat. “I’m sorry. I’ll go look for her.” She knows, somewhere deep in her gut, that Alice has vanished. But she darts off at a human speed anyway, leaving Bella standing there alone, an amused smile on her face.

—

They are lounging on one of the beds - Rosalie can’t care less whose it is - and Bella is chewing on some chocolates that Esme bought the day before. Rosalie has refilled the glass of water for Bella for the third time, and both are quiet. She can hear the rapid heartbeat beneath Bella’s flannel shirt, pounding the rhythm of temptation. She swallows and briefly glances down at her hands.

“Bella, you are okay without Alice here, right? I know she was the one who invited you - ”

Rosalie’s words are cut off as Bella, blushing so prettily and so adorably, gently presses her lips against hers. She gasps despite herself, and Bella’s tongue slips into her cold mouth. Chocolate and mint, she thinks, but she’s never actually tasted either. She can hear the heartbeat of Bella Swan, loud and proud in her ears. As she reaches to pull the human closer, she can’t help but be thankful for her interfering, meddling family.


End file.
